Danny Malfoy? Or Weasley?
by RosettaMalfoy
Summary: Will Danny chose her best friend who she's know since she was little? Or will she go for the infamous red-headed pranker who she's know for four years? Read to find out! (I do not own the rights to any of this. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.)
1. Chapter 1: The First Tutoring Lesson

AN: Sorry no beta, bit confused on this. If i made a mistake please tell me but dont be rude. THANKIES!

* * *

Danny Malfoy? Or Weasley? **Chap 1**

It's my fourth year at Hogwarts. My best friends are fifth years Fred and George Weasley, and third years Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I'm a pure-blooded Slytherin and met Fred and George the first time I was on the Hogwarts Express.

My parents are _also_ pure-bloods, and _both_ were Slytherins, but they _both_ didn't care about blood status. That's how they met actually, or _so I'm told_ at least. The only reason I know Draco Malfoy is because both my parents are Aurors, so until my first year I stayed at the Malfoy Manor. So I already knew some basic magic. Severus taught us it during the summer.

I'm a big prankster and often find myself in the library with Fred and George planning new pranks. But while I'm a prankster, people think I'm _also_ not that smart. But in actuality, I'm _top_ of my classes. When I'm not pranking I'm studying in the common room or in the library reading.

Fred and George want to open a joke shop. Even though I could probably do anything after school, _I want to help them_. But to do _that_, we need money. And since I'm kind of-sort of the brains of this little operation, I get us the money by tutoring students. I tutor for any where between 5 Sickles and a Galleon; depending on the person, year, and subject.

Harry often lends me the Marauder's Map so I can make sure no body but my student(s) are close to the Room of Requirement. Or if one of my students don't want others to know I'm tutoring them, I use the Map to sneak us to the RoR.

Everyone thinks I should be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff because I'm nice. But really, I'm _perfect_ for Slytherin. I'm sly and sneaky, smart and cunning. And _yes_, I _do_ get the occasional joy from picking on kids with Draco (though I don't think I would call that a trait of Slytherins).

Anyways, tonight I am walking to the Room of Requirement. I'm tutoring Neville Longbottom and Seamus . . . uh . . . Seamus? Haha, I'm not to good with names either as you can tell.

When I get to the seventh floor where the RoR hides, Seamus and Neville stand around looking bored. When I approach the door appears and the boys jump. They look around confused, when they spot me they smile. I motion towards the door and they go in, I follow after.

It's not a large room; a double desk for the boys, a room off to the side for ingredients and such, and a desk for me to sit at. There is also a chalk board behind my desk on the wall. I go over to the chalk board and quickly write _Potions Lesson__. _I use this room for all my lessons.

I turn on my heels and look at the boys. "Okay! So y'all ready?" I ask. They look at me and nod. I clap my hands together and smile. "Good! What are ya havin' the most trouble on?" I ask.

Neville opens his mouth to answer but Seamus cuts him off. "Pretty much everything that has to do with making potions!" I nod once.

"Thank you Seamus, but next time let Mr. Longbottom speak." I state. Neville's jaw drops.

"_Longbottom_! Why am _I Longbottom_ while _he's_ just _Seamus_!?" Neville exclaims.

"Because I don't remember his last name." I say sheepishly.

"Aw, does that mean I'm not special?" Seamus whines. I smile and walk over and pat his shoulder.

"No I'm sorry Seamus. You _aren't_ special right now." I say and Seamus looks down. I sigh.

"Why don't we start with a simple shrinking solution?" I say and Neville and Seamus take out their potions books. I flick my wand so the books open to the correct page before they have a chance to even open the book.

The boys look in their books and get up. They get the ingredients they need and go back to their seats. I have memorized pretty much every potion and their steps so I can correct them before they make a mistake.

By the end of the lesson, the worst that has happened is an overflowing cauldron. I smile at the boys and clap, they are the ones who always make things blow up every year. "Good job boys! _Excellent really_!" I exclaim and they grin.

I look at my watch and my eyes widen. "Oh shiz!" I exclaim. "Well that's it for today. Uh, we'll do this again tomorrow, same time. I have to meet up with the twins, so I'll see y'all . . . tomorrow." I say while packing my stuff up. I look up and the boys are doing the same so I rush out the door.

I walk quickly to the library. I pretty much get there when I realize I forgot my wand. I sigh when the twins come out and grin at me. "Danny!" One exclaims. "'Bout time ya showed up!" The other says. I blush lightly.

"Sorry boys!" I blush a little brighter. "The lesson-" Some one taps my shoulder cutting me off and I turn towards them.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Malfoy Mad

AN: again, no beta. its confusing for me so none of my stories will have betas probably. but hey! here ya guys go.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Neville is stands there smiling, holding my wand in an outstretched hand. "You left this in the room." He says. I take my wand and hug Neville, smiling. He hugs me back.

"Thanks Neville, you're a lifesaver! I thought I had to walk all the way back up!" I say when we separate. He nods.

"It's the least I could do for the best tutor ever! That was the first time my cauldron didn't explode!" Neville exclaims grinning with glee. I giggle.

"Well you're welcome. I'm glad to help." I say with a proud smile.

"I have to go see Lune but I'll see ya tomorrow! Bye Danny!" Neville turns to the twins. "See ya Fred,George." They give a small wave each as Neville leaves. I turn on me heel and look at the twins.

"So who's pour next victim?"I ask. They give me their evil grins.

"Draco Malfoy!" They exclaim grinning. I giggle and grin with them.

"He's by the lake. He goes there ever night." I say.

"George?" On says, clearly Fred.

"Yes Fred?" The other, George asks.

"Why don't we get our dung bombs and bomb Malfoy?" Fred suggests. George and I grin.

"I was thinking the same." George replies.

"Wait! What do I do?!" I exclaim.

"You, my friend, are going to make sure Malfoy stays by the lake." Fred says.

"Use your Slytherin charms. If that doesn't work, ya always got your good looks." George explains, as if I need explaining. I flip my auburn hair flirtatiously and smile.

"Can do Mr. Weasley sir!" I turn and walk to the Black Lake. Draco is sitting down, leaning against a tree, staring out across the Black Lake. I sit down next to him and he looks at me. I smile.

"How was Longbottom and Finnigan?" Draco asks and I look at him confused. He sighs, hating to use first names for those he doesn't like. "Neville and Seamus?"

"Seamus's last name is Finnigan?" I ask. "Hmm. I didn't know that." Draco nods and I smile. "Anyways, they were fine. Their potions overflowed but no explosions!" Draco chuckles.

"That's a surprise. Never thought Longbottom could ever do such a thing." He says and I laugh.

"He just needs a good teacher." I say. Draco rolls his eyes earning him a slap on the arm from me.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" He exclaims. I giggle. Suddenly a small rock hits my shoulder. I look over as Draco looks out over the lake. I spot red hair behind a tree and stand up.

"I'll be right back Draco." I say when Draco looks up. He nods so I walk off to Fred and George. Fred hands me a dung bomb, our hands touching for a brief moment. We throw them at the same time, instantly releasing the horrid skunk like gas.

When Draco realizes what's going on he quickly stands up. The twins and I laugh and giggle. Draco comes over and we breath through our mouths, not that that's very hard from our laughing fits. Draco glares at the twins.

"I can deal with the friendly pranks from Danny," Draco starts. I look at Fred and George as they glare back at Draco. "But I will NOT deal with the pranks from idiotic blood-traitors like you two. And I don't care that you're Danny's friends. I will hex you if you do this again." He adds menacingly. He turns to me, the glare not near as cold. "Please control them Danny. I do not give out empty threats." I nod.

"Can do Draco." I say. Draco nods once. "Thank you Danny." He leaves and I look at the twins. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night guys." I say and follow after Draco.

* * *

When we get to the dungeons, only Draco's foot steps echo as I often wear no shoes. He must have felt someone following him because he looks behind himself and jumps at the sight of me. "Merlin! Don't sneak up on me like that Dan."

"Sorry Draco. Didn't mean to." I say. He stops so I can catch up and we can walk side-by-side.

"Well you could have said something, or let me know you're there somehow." he says and I giggle.

"I _suppose_ I _could_ have." Draco chuckles. I add "I'm sorry about the little prank. I'll make sure to prank someone else next time." Draco smiles at me.

"I don't mind your pranks, I know you don't mean harm. It's just the Weasley twins." he says and I nod a little.

"Alright," I say as we step up to the common room entrance. "Pureblood," I state and the swings open revealing the Slytherin common room. We walk in and go to our separate dorms.

When I get to my room I think about going to bed, but change my mind and take a shower instead. After my shower I wrap up in a towel and go to my trunk. I groan when my hairs gets in the way and I tie it up in a ponytail. I look through the pajamas I have left and groan again. All I have left is green. I take out a green tank top, almost black dark green pants, and red panties. I quickly get dressed.

Once dressed I go downstairs to get some homework done. I drop my book bag by a table, I sit in a chair next to it. I grab my potions book, a couple quills, an ink bottle, and a single peice of parchment.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

~AN-do i really have to say i don't use beta's again? I hope not. Also I own nothing here!~

* * *

I take the two quills from my bag and put one behind my ear, the other on the table. I put the ink on the table along with the extra quill. I pull my onto book on my lap and open it up to the correct page, I grab the piece of parchment.

I sigh and look through the information for polyjuice potion. Ten minutes later and three long sentences in, Draco comes down with his own book bag. He sits next to me and I glance at him. He wears a tight black T-shirt that shows off his muscles and green and white stripped pajama pants. "You writing an essay for Uncle Severus too?" Draco asks and I nod once.

"Yeah, for polyjuice potion," I say. Draco nods as he takes out parchment, his book, and ink.

"At least it's a page. May I use your quill?" he asks politely, reaching for my quill on the table. I nod once and he takes it.

"Go ahead. How did you know it was only one page?" I ask,Draco smirks.

"Because you only have one piece of parchment out," he states. He holds up his own parchment. "I have a three page essay on shrinking solution." My jaw drops.

"_Seriously_! I can't believe Professor Snape is giving out the _same_ assignments _every_ year!" I exclaim and Draco nods smiling.

"I know _right_," Draco chuckles and starts on his paper. When I finish, I put my things away. Draco looks at me as I but my stuff in my bag and he groans.

"_Really_!? You're _done_?!" he exclaims. I smile and nod.

"Need some help?" I ask, Draco nods. I smile and search through my bag. I take out three pieces of parchment and hand them to Draco. "Just copy it over. I had the best grade," Draco grins and scraps his first page. He starts to write, re-writing my paper.

I grab a muggle book from my bag. It's called _Maximum Ride_, I have to read it for my muggle studies class. Twenty minutes later I see Draco put my papers on the table and his stuff away. I put my bookmark in the book and but it away, I had read 6 chapters- being 1-2 pages each- like I as suppose to.

"Ya finally done?" I ask and Draco nods.

"Yeah, I'm done," Draco yawns. "And I think I'm gonna go to bed,"

"Aw! I wanted to play a _game_!" I say and he looks at me suspiciously.

"_Depends_, what's the game?" he asks and I grin.

"It's called truth or dare!" I exclaim.

"Alright," Draco groans. "How many players do we need?"

Ten minutes later Blaise, Draco, Pansy, some guy named Carter, some girl named Kate, and I are in a circle. In the middle of the circle is a an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Being the only one in the group beside Kate who knows how to play, I spin the bottle first. It lands on Kate and I ask her "Truth or dare?" She grins.

"_Double dare_!" she exclaims.

"Oh! Bringing someone down with ya! Okay Kate, I dare you to-" I look at the boys in the group grinning. "-spend twenty minutes in heaven with Carter!" Her jaw drops and I giggle. Carter stands up and walks to a closet, Kate in tow. Everyone in the group knows Twenty Minutes in Heaven because me and Kate have made them play it.

"I'll go next I guess." Blaise says. He grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Draco and he sighs. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth I suppose," Draco answers and Blaise grins.

"Do you love Danny?" Draco's eyes widen.

"Dare! Make it dare!" he exclaims.

"_Fine_. I dare you to-" Blaise stops and thinks for a moment. "-take off your shirt." Draco sighs and pulls of his black T-shirt. Pansy and I look away giggling. Draco takes the bottle and spins it.

"Truth or dare Pansy?" He asks when the battle lands on her.

"Dare," She states. Draco grins evilly at her.

"I dare you to take a picture of Kate and Carter in the closet!" He exclaims and I smile at him.

"You're learning my pranking ways, young grasshopper." I say and the group chuckles.

"With _what_? I don't have a camera." Pansy says. Draco looks at me.

"Don't you have a phone Danny?" He asks and I nod. "Can Pansy use it?" I nod again.

"Yeah, let me go get it." I say. I go to my book bag and search through it. When I find my phone I take it out and set it up for Pansy. I walk back over and she stands up, I hand her my phone.

Pansy goes over to the closet that Kate and Carter are in. She slowly opens the door, peaking in. She takes a picture, closes the door, and runs like hell back over. "How do we look at the picture?" Pansy asks and I take my phone back. I press a couple buttons and the picture is seen. I giggle and my phone is passed around the circle. Kate and Carter are making out and probably onto something more.

I walk over and bang on the door. "Your 20 minutes are over! Get out here!" I open the door and walk back to my place in the circle. once i sit down, Kate and Carter come out. Pansy sits next to me so they can sit together. They do so holding hands.

Pansy takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on me and I sigh. "Crap . . ." I mutter. "Truth."

"If you could kiss anyone in the world, who would it be?" Pansy asks and I sigh.

"Okay," I lean back onto my hands and think. "Any one eh? How about the famous American, Mitchell Musso?" I answer and Kate shakes her head.

"He's not even that hot!" Pansy exclaims. I shrug.

"You said anyone, so I chose Musso." I say making Blaise chuckle.

"She's got ya there Pansy!" Blaise chuckle again and I grin.

"Thank you Blaise." I say, he nods.


	4. Chapter 4: LittleMiss,SlytherinPrincess

"Just spin already Dan!" Draco exclaims, becoming impatient and clearly irritated. I take the bottle and spin it, landing on Blaise.

"Dare!" Blaise exclaims before I can get a chance to ask.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Pansy." I state straight faced, Pansy blushes. Blaise gets on his knees and reaches across the circle to kiss Pansy on the cheek. He sits back and takes the bottle, spinning it. It lands on Draco.

"Dare." Draco sighs, remembering how truth ended up last time. Blaise thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm. How about . . . you kiss Danny.," Blaise pauses. "On the lips." I blush brightly. Draco sighs- '_He does that a lot it seems'_ I thought- he stands up and walks to the dormitory stairs. He turns around to look at us.

"You people are perverts, I'm going to bed." He states before heading to his room. I lean over and grab his shirt. I throw it at Blaise and it hits his face. When the shirt drops to his lap he's glaring at me. I stand up and go upstairs.

When I get upstairs I lay in bed, curling up. I shiver a little and pull the blanket up over me. _I wonder why he didn't want to kiss me. 'I'm not saying I want to, but I cant help but be curious._' I sigh, suddenly thinking of Fred. "Who ever said opposites attract was an idiot," I mutter to myself before falling asleep.

In the morning I wake up to Draco's eagle-owl sitting on my trunk asleep, a ripped and folded piece of parchment next to the owl. I smile and get up. I walk to my trunk and grab the parchment, I sit down on my trunk. I stroke the bird lightly with on finger. "Hey Draconis," I say and the owl hoots, Draconis flies out the window and I unfold the parchment.

_You should wear green more often._

I roll my eyes at Draco's hand writing. I stand up and get wand. I levitate the parchment and set it alight. I mess with the tips of the fire, quickly running my finger through the top. Pansy walks in and looks at me strangely as I play with fire. "Is there something wrong with you Danny?" I smile and turn around.

"Of course there is!" I say and Pansy laughs.

"Course," She mutters with a smile. I smile and go back to my trunk. I gasp when I open it. All my clothes are clean. I grin and pull out a dark red sundress. I pull my hair up into a long braid, manually of course.  
Pansy hands me my goldish ballet flats and I slip them on.

"Now that you're all ready, why don't we go torment some innocent first years?" Pansy suggests. I shrug and we go downstairs. Draco is sitting on the couch, watching Millicent's cat play with a ball of yarn. "Draco! Come on!" Pansy exclaims and he looks over.

"What?" He asks and yawns.

"You wanna come with us to torment some first years? Pansy asks. Draco shrugs.

"Can we go to breakfast afterwards?" He asks.

"Amen to that Draco!" I exclaim and Draco chuckles, standing up.

"Let's go than." Draco says and we all grin. We walk out of the common room and up to the Grand Staircase. A couple of first year Gryffindors are coming down and freeze at the sight of us.

"Look Draco! It's a couple of ickle firsties!" Pansy exclaims. I giggle as the first years stare at us scared. Draco struts over to them and looks at them.

"Hey! It _is _a couple of firsties!" Draco says and takes out his wand. "Levicorpus," The first year boys levitate and dangle upside down in the air. A few Sickles fall out of one of their pockets, a couple Galleons from the other's pocket. Pansy walks over and picks the money up. She keeps two sickles, hands the Galleons to Draco and tosses the last Sickle to me.

"_Thanks_," I say sarcastically after catching the Sickle. I sigh and pocket the silver.

"Give it to the Weasel twins, Merlin _knows_ the need it." Pansy says to me, I glare at her. I turn and walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit down at the Gryffindor table between Fred and George.

As I start eating the boys from earlier sit down in front of me without realizing it at first. They stare at me scared as I get something out of my pocket. I pull out the Sickle and hand it to them

"Here. Sorry, it's all I got. And sorry about my . . . _friends_, they're idiots." I say and they nod.

"It's alright. At least we got part of our money back." One says.

"I'll try to get the rest back for ya,"I say and they nod again.

"Key word-" Weasley twin left starts.

"-Try." Weasley twin right finishes. The first years laugh. Suddenly the twins look at me.

"Wait! Is little miss,-" Weasley left starts.

"Slytherin Princess-" Weasley right continues.

"Sitting at-" Weasley left says.

"the Gryffindor table!?" Weasley right exclaims. I laugh and nod.

"Yes she is! And happily!" I say and the three of us laugh.

After Breakfast Neville and Seamus walk up to Fred, George, and I. "Can we push up the tutoring? I wanna do the dueling club!" Seamus asks.

"And there's a new herbology club!" Neville adds excitedly. I shrug, smile and nod.

"Course. What time were ya thinkin'?" I ask.

"A-SAP?" Seamus asks. I smile.

"So now pretty much?" I ask. Seamus and Neville nod.

"Alright." I turn towards the twins. "Think some more ideas, makes prototypes, of find kids in need of a tutor 'kay?" The twins nod and walk off. I turn back to Neville and Seamus. I motion for them to go first. "Lead the way monsieur." I say.

"Alright." Neville says excitedly.

* * *

~AN-out of curiosity, who do you guys think Danny should end up with?~


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Neville and Seamus lead the way to the Room of Requirment. I follow, needing time to think of a schedule. I hadn't made a plan yet, I was supposed to do that when Fred and George made prototypes. I sigh and rub the back of my neck.

Neville looks back at me. "What's wrong mademoiselle?" He asks.

"I just hadn't had time to make a schedule planner for today's lesson." I say and sigh. "Start from the beginning of the book I suppose.

When we reach the Room of Requirement I stop where I am once i close the door. "How about you two see how well you do alone with the shrinking solution?" Neville looks at me and smiles.

"Wait. What are _you_ going to do?" Seamus asks.

"Make a plan for our next session. And after this one and watching you two work, I'll edit the plan based on that." I say in a matter-of-fact tone, Seamus and Neville nod.

I flick my wand and the ingredients the boys need appear on the tables. I walk to my desk and take out parchment, quill, and ink. I start to write out the lesson.

_First ten minutes-a bit about what we're doing_

I look up. "How long y'all want your lessons? Generally."

"An hour?" Seamus suggests.

"Maybe 2?" Neville says. I nod.

"Yeah, 2!" Seamus exclaims excitedly. I grin and nod. I go back to my lesson planner.

_20 min-ask about (random potion). Explain certain ingredients and said potion._

_Next 10- let them get ingredients._

_Rest-Let them make potion and help them._

I grin and look up. Neville is wiping his forehead of sweat, reading and obviously rereading instructions. Seamus is stirring and whispering to himself. I smile to myself, watching the two boys hard at work. The door opens but the boys only glance. I look over at the door and Luna is walking in. "Why are you smiling Danny?" She asks in her usual dreamy voice.

"My students are working so hard!" I say. I check the time, it took me twenty minutes to make my planner. "Nothing bad in 20 minutes." I state and Luna gives a small smile.

"Mind if I stay and watch?" She asks, I shrug.

"I don't care." I add teasingly, "Just don't be disruptive." She laughs lightly.

"Wasn't planning on it. I just wanted to see if there were any wraskspurts or_ possibly nargles._" She says.

"But there isn't any mistletoe." I say confused. Luna shrugs.

"That's alright." She turns to whisper in my ear, "_I really came to encourage Neville._" I smile at her.

"_I'm sure he'll appreciate that,_" I whisper back and Luna nods. She puts her spectrespecs on and looks at each one of us in turn. She looks at Neville the longest smiling.

"Neville, you have wrackspurts buzzing about your head," Luna says. He blushes and shakes his head quickly. I giggle and take out another sheet of parchment. I start to draw as my student's work and Luna watches.

By the end of the hour they have brought up their potions, and Luna has left to go find some other unknown-about existing creature. I conjure up two mice along with 2 bowls with mouse food. I pour Seamus's potion into one of the food bowls and put one mouse by said food bowl. The mouse shrinks a little, but it's barely noticeable. I do the same to the other mouse with Neville's potion, it shrinks to a size that's a bit smaller then Seamus's.

"Good job you two! May not have shrunk to the size they were supposed to, but they still shrank and that's a success!" I exclaim, congratulating the two boys. They grin at me and I grin back.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Neville and Seamus ask simultaneously.

"Wow, so eager! Well, with how well you two are doing we could start on another potion if you'd like. Or we could continue with this potion and try again by yourselves, or we could learn about ingredients and their uses in potions," I suggest. Neville and Seamus glance at each other.

"C!" "A!" each exclaim. I sigh as the start to bicker about which one they want.

"Aguamenti," I mutter pointing my wand at the two boys. They get hit with streams of water and turn to look at me.

"What was that for?!" they yell. I wince and give them my famous glare.

"To stop your fighting! There is no use in fighting or arguing! So shut up!" I yell back. They stare at me. "I think it would be best if we just move on," I say trying to keep my voice calm. They boys sigh and nod.

"Alright," Neville says.

"Suppose we should," Seamus agrees.

"Good," I pause and think for a moment. "Because you two seem so tiled up, I think we should end this lesson here." I watch the boys' reactions. They nod and quietly pack up their stuff, I do the same.

When I'm finished packing up I look up at Neville and Seamus. They're already walking out the door and I follow suit. I walk down to the library to check for Fred and George. As I put my hand on the door, I notice a flash of white-blond hair out of the corner of my eye. I turn and look at where I saw the blond. I walk over and peer around the corner. Draco is standing there with Slytherins surrounding him. I raise my eyebrows and watch what is going on.

"What do you guys want?!" Draco exclaims.

"You to stop hanging out with that mudblood, half-blood, and blood-traiter lover!" one of them replies quietly yelling. Someone pushes through the small crowd of Slytherins.

"And _you_ have to love _me_!" I hear Pansy say. I roll my eyes.

"What for?!" Draco asks angrily.

"To save Danny," Pansy whispers as hands grab my arms and drag me forwards.


	6. Chapter 6: Protecting by not Protecting

I squirm in my captors' grips. "Let go of me!" I yell. A hand claps over my mouth to shut me up. I cringe and jerk my head back.

"You have something to say Draco, dear?" Pansy asks. Draco looks at me, then turns to Pansy.

"Yes I do. You can go fuck off Pansy!" Draco exclaims and Pansy slaps him, glaring at him.

"Don't slap him! You know half the kids in out year think exactly the same thing!" I exclaim.

"I don't do cat-fights, so somebody slap her," Pansy orders. I glare at the Slytherins, daring them to listen to her. Nott stepped up and brushes hair from my shoulder.

"This is gonna hurt me _a lot_ less then this is gonna hurt you," he says. I glare at him as he brings his arm back to slap me. Some second year grabs his arm.

"Nott, stop!" the second year whispers. Nott looks behind me and my captors. He glares in disgust and takes a step back. My captors let me go and step behind Nott. I turn around slowly to see who Nott needs protection from. I smile a little bit as I look at my favorite red-headed twins, who's eyes blaze with anger. Fred, the slightly more loving twin, opens his arms and I rush over. I hug him acting like I'm scared. He rubs my back lightly.

"We won't be forgetting this," Fred and George say perfectly in sync with the same exact menacing voices. I peek out and look at a pale faced Draco. We turn around and I watched George take a couple of steps forwards before turning to look at me and Fred. I look up to see Fred turning away and looking at the Slytherins.

"If you're going to protect my girl then protect her correctly. If you can't do that Malfoy, then _stay the bloody hell away!" _he exclaims. Draco looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry Fred, Danny, George. I guess I'll stay away," he replies, still looking down. I sigh inwardly watching Draco. Fred puts his arm around me again. He leads me away from my fellow house members and one of my best friends.

My heart breaks as I realize I probably just lost my best friend, the one I've had since I was like three, Draco Malfoy. Fred must have noticed something because he starts to rub my arm and says, "It's alright Danny. We're here for you." I give him a small smile, neither of us realizing we have a different meaning for that simple statement.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I watch her retreating back, _his_ arm around her. When she turns the corner I look at Pansy. "You may have made me lose Danny, but you _can not_ make me _ever _love you!" I give her my nastiest glare.

"Oh, but I can and I _will_. I will make you become putty in my hands," she replies almost seductively, I continue to glare at her but she's unaffected by it.

"Never!" I push her and leave her and the other Slytherins. I head to the common room pissed off.

An hour later I'm sitting on the couch reading when the common room door opens. I look over to see Danny walk in. She walks over and sits next to me. I look at her. "Yes?" She looks back.

"Fred and George don't get why I still like you, why I'm still calling you one of my bestest friends," she answers. I nod smiling inwardly.

"Why do you? I wouldn't be friends with me if I were you. _Bloody hell,_ I don't even want to be friends with _myself_ right now!" I say. My eyes widen as I realize I said all of that out loud.

"Because you only said that you would stay away to protect me." She smiles and leans over and hugs me. I smile and hug her back, closing my eyes.

"Well thank you Dan," I reply rubbing her back gently. When we separate I instantly feel cold without her warmth in my arms.

"I know Pansy and the others don't want us together, so how about a secret relationship?" Danny suggests. I grin and nod.

"I would love that," I answer. She gives me a quick hug.

"They're gonna be coming soon so meet me in the seventh floor corridor tonight at nine o' clock." And she's gone, left to go upstairs right before Pansy and her crew come in. Pansy walks over and sits next to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders from the side.

"What do you want Pansy?" I ask, annoyed that she would even do that.

"I've told you already. You know how I don't like to repeat myself," she answers. I sigh and stand up, making her take her arms back. "Where are you going darling?"

"Upstairs to my room, that's where. Tell Danny I said "Alright, fine, if that's how she wants it."" I say, saying the first thing that would make sense but unable to be decoded with different meanings. (AN-ugh my head hurts to think about what i just typed) I turn and walk upstairs to my room.

In my room I pick up the stuffed white teddy bear that Danny gave me for my eighth birthday. It's work and dirty from years of use, about five years. I sigh looking at it's dark green eyes for a couple of moments.

I sigh again as I pet it's matted fur, thinking of Danny. I smile a little, not able to wait until tonight to meet up with my lovely little Danny. My smile widens ever so slightly at the thought of still being able to call her mine. Though considering what that Weasel twin said, she's not completely mine.

I put the bear next to me and curl up for a short nap before dinner.

* * *

**Fred POV**

"It's alright Danny. We're here for you." She gives me one of her beautiful smiles that I absolutely love.

"Thank you Fred. Can I say something?" she asks. I nod.

"Of course, you never need to ask." She gives us another smile. It leaves though and she looks down.

"Do you know that Draco is protecting me by not protecting me?" she asks. George and I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" George asks.

"He's staying away to protect me. They said they would hurt me if he didn't stay away from me," she admits. "And I'm glad, because it means he's doing everything in his power to protect me. It means everything to me that's he's doing that."

"Why? He's mean!" I exclaim.

"And a Malfoy!" George adds.

"And he hates us!" we finish together.

"Do you think I don't know that?! Besides he doesn't like anyone who isn't a Slytherin, you can't take him hating you personally," she counters.

"If he's your friend, how can we _not_ take things personally?!" George and I exclaim simultaneously like only we can. She sighs and gives a look very similar to the one Hermione has when she thinks something is completely obvious.

"Because he's mean to everyone who isn't in his house or a pureblood, some goes for those he hates." She pauses for a moment. "And being a Malfoy has absolutely nothing to do with anything we're talking about! She gives a small huff and walks away. By the way she's walking I can just tell she's thinking we're idiots. I sigh and turn towards my twin.

"Let's go prank somebody!" he exclaims. I smile and nod. We leave, arms around each others shoulders. We walk off to the third floor to set up a prank even Peeves would be proud of!


End file.
